October 5
Shorts *1935 - Music Land Films *1949 - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *1955 - Music Land *1997 - Washington Square '' *2001 - ''Max Keeble's Big Move *2002 - Tuck Everlasting Television *1985 **The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "A Gummi in a Gilded Cage" premieres on NBC. **''The Wuzzles'' episode "Crock Around the Clock" premieres on CBS. *1987 - The DuckTales episode "The Money Vanishes" premieres in syndication. *1990 - The TaleSpin episode "A Touch of Glass" premieres in syndication. *1991 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode "Home is Where the Home is" and the Darkwing Duck episodes "Slaves to Fashion" premiere on ABC. *1992 - The Goof Troop episode "Terminal Pete" premieres in syndication. *1993 - The Bonkers episode "Witless for the Prosecution" premieres in syndication. *1994 - The Aladdin episode "The Flawed Couple" and the Dinosaurs episode "Working Girl" premiere in syndication. *1996 **The Disney's Doug episode "Doug: A Limited Corporation", the Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles episode "A Bronx Tail", and the series premiere of Jungle Cubs, "A Night in the Wasteland" premiere on ABC. **The Timon and Pumbaa episode "Shopping Mauled/Library Brouhaha" premieres on CBS. *1997 - Toothless premieres as part of The Wonderful World of Disney on ABC. *1998 - The Hercules episode "Hercules and the Disappearing Heroes" premieres in syndication. *2000 - The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Little Secrets" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2001 **The Even Stevens episode "Easy Crier", the Lizzie McGuire episode "Night of the Day of the Dead", and The Proud Family episode "EZ Jackster" premiere on Disney Channel. **''The Legend of Tarzan'' episode "Tarzan and the Missing Link" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2002 - The Fillmore! episode "Cry, The Beloved Mascot" premieres on ABC. *2008 - The Wizards of Waverly Place episode "Graphic Novel" premieres on Disney Channel. *2012 - The Fish Hooks episode "Chicks Dig Vampires" and the Gravity Falls episode "Summerween" premiere on Disney Channel. *2015 - The Doc McStuffins episodes "Doc McStuffins Goes to Washington" and "Winded Winnie" premiere on Disney Junior. *2018 - The Raven's Home episode "Sleevemore Part Three: Future" premieres on Disney Channel. VHS & DVD releases *2004 - Aladdin: Platinum Edition *2010 - Phineas and Ferb: A Very Perry Christmas Blu-ray & DVD releases *2010 - Beauty and the Beast: Diamond Edition People Births *1912 - Riley Thomson (animator, director, writer, and comics artist) *1924 - Bill Dana (comedian, actor, and screenwriter) *1950 - Jeff Conaway (actor) *1957 - Bernie Mac (stand-up comedian, actor, and voice artist) *1958 - Neil deGrasse Tyson (author, astronomer, and actor) *1967 - Guy Pearce (actor and musician) *1972 - Ehren Kruger (screenwriter and film producer) *1974 - Heather Headley (singer, songwriter, record producer, and actress) *1975 **Scott Weinger (actor, voice actor, writer, and producer) **Kate Winslet (actress, voice actress, and singer) *1983 - Jesse Eisenberg (actor, comedian, screenwriter, and playwright) *1990 - Myles Jeffrey (actor, voice actor, producer, and director) *1996 - Mary Gibbs (actress and voice actress) Deaths *1995 - Linda Gary (voice actress and voice-over artist) *2004 - Rodney Dangerfield (stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor, producer, screenwriter, musician, and author) *2011 - Steve Jobs (Apple & Pixar co-founder and producer) Category:Days in Disney history